Shinobi
by Asura435
Summary: Died and woke in a new world without most of his powers. Why? And what to do now? Naruto X sword maiden. Konosuba x fate Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

In the vastness of space, on the surface of the moon two figures could be seen. Naruto Uzumaki the immortal sage was looking extremely tired and cynical; the events that had started years ago had made his life difficult and made him witness countless death at the hands of the Immortal scum of the Otsutsuki clan.

Today was his 50th birthday and he had decided to finally decide the fate of his world with an experimental technique of extreme power, he had been discouraged by others before for it would take his life but situation has changed and there was no more time left. The Otsutsuki clan was weaker than him and Sasuke alone but they made up with numbers, no matter how many they killed there was no reprieve with forbidden techniques and so much power at their disposal the immortal army were endless, and finally they had gotten him in a surprise move.

He had been cursed and there was no one who got break it, it would lead to his death within a year because of his enormous power otherwise he would have died in a day. He looked towards his world one last before he ended everything but Sasuke who was standing beside him hadn't given up, "Naruto you don't have to do this, we can still fight and we will conquer the curse if you just give it a chance. And you are not even 100% sure it would work."

Naruto turned to face his best friend, who still looked like he was in his late 20's but had mellowed down so much from the passing of time and their grandchildren. His words made him feel hesitance but he held tight as he knew deep within that it was time, this was his fate since he had been born and it was time he took his duty as the Child of prophecy seriously to the end, so that everyone could be free.

He could feel tears in his eyes from the regret that he would never able to see his loved ones again, so let the tears flow one more time for the last time and said in a gentle tone, "It is the only path Sasuke, no matter what you say it will not change the outcome. You know me since we were children do you think it's possible to change my mind. Leave and protect the world I leave behind in your hands, brother."

Sasuke had tears flowing from his eyes and he wanted to stop him but he knew it would only make it worse, so he left without looking back with a heavy heart leaving Naruto to his fate. Naruto had already prepared for this plan and had created barrier to protect the planet, so he flew far away from the moon and started going through the process, "Chaos Degrade". A pulse was released out towards the locations which he had market as enemy territory breaking down to nothing, multiple dimensions collapsed the universes collapsed and finally no threat was left, and no more Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had thought he would open his eyes and meet his family in the pure world but reality was different than he expected, as he was standing in a field and as far as he could see was a normal village below the hill.

'I should have died so why is this so?' Naruto thought as he looked at the surroundings and his body

'I feel very minuscule energy inside my body, barely genin level and the body is like a normal human. I never dreamed I could end up becoming so fragile.' Naruto smiled calmly as he took out the sword from his sheath, it was a cheap little thing and swung it around

'It should do but do I really need to continue.'

'Not a good question, if I am alive then I shall live to the best of my efforts.' Naruto concluded as he walked towards the village with casual steps and he felt the uniqueness of the heaviness his body felt from the weight of his equipment and his slow steps as he had gotten used to feeling weightless.

It took him 10 minutes to walk close to the place and the first person he saw was a girl with an impressive figure, she was taking care of the farm animals.

"Excuse me" Naruto said as he walked closer

The girl turned around in surprise and looked at him verily, the world was a dangerous place and even if there were monster to be vary off humans weren't exempt from that as well.

"Yes?" The farm girl said in a strong tone, to not show weakness

"I am sorry if I have caused you worry but would you be kind enough to point me towards the guild." Naruto enquired in a friendly tone, he didn't specify which guild as he wasn't sure either but when he got to the place he can find the one he needs. The guilds always have the information needed and he can't ask random people for the world history or something.

"Is that all, then if you walk straight from this path it should you take you to the town and there you can easily ask for it." The farm girl blinked and pointed at the road

Naruto looked at the path and nodded, "Thank you, have a good day." He said in a courteous tone as he walked away without any hesitance and didn't stop until he came onto his goal, the city opened to his eyes filled with beings other than humans.

'A backward world filled with other species, it looks like one of those games Boruto played in his childhood.'

'A lizardman'

'An Elf'

'A dwarf'

'And those fragile looking armors which limit flexible movements.' Naruto thought as he walked the streets and walked towards a couple. The man wore armor and had a long spear while the woman was like a witch

"Excuse me" Naruto said as he stood in front of them as they were waiting for something

"Yes" The Witch turned to him and asked, she was used to being hit on

"Could you point me towards the library?" Naruto looked like he twenty which is the same appearance he had when Toneri attacked, looking at his appearance he did question why make him look younger as it's not like he looked old before death

The witch was surprised by his enquiry as he looked like typical warrior and most of them couldn't read, she smiled and pointed, "You see that large building in the center that's the library."

"Thank you and be safe." Naruto said as he walked away towards his destination and he spent some hours inside learning the geography and history, to know the common details of the world and understand the position of the world, and form a goal.

'Should I hunt the demons or something?' Naruto thought as he could feel he was hungry, it was afternoon and he bought a meat stick with the copper coins he had which were the last. After eating, Naruto walked into the adventurer guild and registered. Along with him two girls also registered so he decided to offer companionship.

"Would you like to form a team as you don't seem to have a swordsman?" Naruto said in a friendly tone, the girls were young. Both of them around 16 to 17 years old, one was close range brawler while the other one looked like a witch or a mage

The girls looked at Naruto and just like many people would, they judged him base of appearance and he always looked like the friendly guy next door.

"Thank you for the offer, we were looking for one but everyone here looks so rough." The brawler girl said in a kind tone

"My name is Lana and she is Athena" the brawler girl introduced

"My name is Naruto and I am warrior of many arts, this sword is not all I know." Naruto replied as he analyzed the kids, they were green and completely fresh.

'Most likely would die on a killing mission, need supervision.' Naruto concluded looking at their body language

"Then should we take our first mission"

"Let's" Naruto said as he walked towards the wall and took a mission to hunt goblins which should be easier to handle than the rats underneath.

'Kill goblins, there are five to ten of them in the vicinity.' The request specified but could it even be trusted

He took the request and went towards the receptionist, "We had like to take this."

From Naruto's demeanor and the way he carried himself people could tell he was experienced fighter and his way of talking seemed so commanding that the request was approved as the group of three was enough to kill ten weak goblins.

* * *

AN. Hope you enjoyed and comment

I really love this series and its one of my fav, definitely will try to watch it.

Lana is the fighter girl in the first chapter of the manga

Athena is the mage girl from the first chapter

Its too hard, going without them names


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't goblins too insignificant for us, we should have asked for something worthier of our skills." Athena said in a calm and arrogant tone, she was used to being praised and had graduated from the magic academy with high achievement. All this had gotten to her head and no one had showed her how to be humble.

"That might be so but with one look at you both, I can say you both lack experience. Even weaklings working together can take down a bigger foe remember that and always be serious when in a combat situation. Death can happen any time and it comes unexpectedly most of the time." Naruto said in calm and grandfatherly tone

"Is that so? So is this for training." Lana asked curiously, she had been trained in the martial arts since young but hearing Naruto's words made her realize she had never been in mortal combat

"You can treat it that way." Naruto said with a smile as the other reason he took it was because they wouldn't receive anything higher and he needed money to survive

"I think you are giving too much credit to these disgusting beings and I will show you that they are just that." Athena didn't change her view from just words and cold hard reality has to do the dirty work

"Its fine, we will learn through familiarity." Naruto said nonchalantly as he walked through the streets along with the girls on his sides

"Don't mind her Naruto she is just like that with everyone. I had like to ask if you know martial arts as it feels like you do from the way you move." Lana enquired as she had been staring at him fixatedly because of his lean and clean appearance along with foreign features

"I dabble into many arts and it is one of many I have had the pleasure of learning." Naruto said honestly as it wasn't something important

"I was right, how about we have a spar after the mission."

"I don't mind."

The journey to the destination was peaceful and quiet; they arrived at the location in two hours. It was a cave within 1 km distance from a village that had asked for this mission.

"I know the details given specified the amount but do not go inside with that mindset and believe that there might be more. I will be in the front and you two walk together, Lana will protect Athena while she will provide support." Naruto said in a commanding tone as he took out the short knife as he thought the sword would be inefficient inside a cave

The girls wanted to protest but held back as Naruto looked at them with his powerful gaze making them cower into his words. He started walking into the cave cautiously with his eyes always looking for any threat as his sense of smell became useless by the disgusting odor.

"The smell is so horrible can we not hurry it up." Athena complained

Naruto didn't pay heed to her words and motioned for her to keep quiet as they were passing by Naruto heard an exhale from above and looked back. A goblin had jumped towards Athena from above while two were coming from the sides as they had been hidden by the darkness

"Enemies" Naruto shouted as he threw the dagger at the falling goblin causing it to be carried by the force and he used his meager reserves to shoot two wind bullets piercing the goblins brains

Athena stood their shaking in fright as blood spoiled her dress and even Lana was scared as she been unable to react to the goblins from the side.

'I would have been able to hit that one but the other one would have gotten Athena.' Lana thought as she understood how close they came to death

"Calm down and relax, I am here and I will lead you." Naruto said as he touched their hands giving them the warmth after the cold feeling of death on their backs

Athena took in some heavy breathes to calm her beating heart down, "Thanks, I will be careful now." She said with her eyes wandering around with a fearful state and she unconsciously moved closer to Naruto

"Stand a bit further, I need space." Naruto said as he saw that Athena entered his zone

"Sorry" Athena was flustered by the mistake and moved back

"It's fine. What about you, Lana?" Naruto asked as he turned to Lana

"I am good, I will be careful now." Lana said as in a determined tone

Naruto nodded and started walking with his torch burning in front of him held by his left hand, he had retrieved the dagger along with the fragile weapons of the goblins.

'I made a mistake as well. I forgot that my senses are gone and didn't check the darkened areas.' Naruto realized his own mistakes but didn't voice them as it might affect the girls morale

"Wait" Naruto asked them to stop as he remembered a basic technique which was used to check out areas for traps and enemies. He extended his hand forward and snapped his fingers, the sound was loud in the enclosed space and traveled far.

"I was right; there are more than twenty further ahead and bigger goblin." Naruto muttered as he turned to the girls

"Are you ready to do this and follow my commands?" Naruto said in a commanding tone and stood like a captain in front of his crew

'Can we really do this, three goblins almost killed us?' Lana thought worriedly she wasn't confident anymore and hearing the numbers terrified her deep inside as the fear of death and more surfaced

'I can do this; with this I can prove my case.' Athena was still confident as she believed it was only a fluke that the goblin had almost gotten her and now she can dish out punishment

"Lana, trust me." Naruto said gently as he touched her face and made her look up into his eyes

"Thank you, I am alright but how do we do this?" Lana smiled and enquired

"Explosion, I can smell a gas leak in here and we just need shoot some flames in that location." Naruto said with a confident smile

"Wouldn't that kill us as well?" Athena questioned as she thought he was going to ask her for the flames

"It would but I have way to do this without harming us." Naruto said as he showed them the ninja wire

"I will go in fast and ensure safety of the girls trapped inside, when I throw the dagger with the string ignite it and run outside. I saw a hole on the other side so I can use that to escape." Naruto said and ran ahead without giving them a chance to react

The goblins were packed and were of different types, a magician type was also there so Naruto threw his dagger through its neck. Which caused the others to react and try to attack him; Naruto used the rusty blades to slash at their necks when possible and quickly jumped to the place where he could smell the gas leak.

Naruto stabbed a broken dagger into the ground with the wire attached and threw the other dagger towards the outside, as the dagger flew Naruto was already moving towards the corner where the room for carnal pleasure existed.

Inside he saw smaller goblins and some goblin having his way with a woman, he smashed head of the goblin with his foot and checked the women. They were done for except for one young one who was barely salvageable, he made the woman look into his eyes and hypnotized her to crawl into the hole until she was outside. Naruto grabbed some of the baby goblins and as he crawled into the hole, the explosion started and he stuffed the baby goblins behind him for protection.

He finally got out of the dark, he had received some burns but he was otherwise fine. Naruto stood up and helped the woman up and erased her memories of the dark, 'With this she can go back to her previous life.' Naruto thought with a sigh as he was unable to save the others and walked towards the other side with the woman.

"Naruto" The girls shouted as they saw him, they were really worried when the whole cave collapsed.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I thought people would have already written a cross over with this story. GS is awesome


	3. Chapter 3

"I am fine" Naruto said with a smile as he saw them

"Don't do that next time, you could have died." Lana said in a reprimanding tone as she felt it was a dangerous move

"We could have taken them down together especially with my magic." Athena said as she puffed up her chest

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "No, we would have lost."

"What!" Athena exclaimed

"You are not experienced enough to defend while you attack and Lana is not used to multiple enemies. I would have been overwhelmed by the enemy if I tried to keep you two alive." Naruto muttered in a serious tone as he looked down at them

"You mean I would lose to disgusting goblin?" Athena said in anger and held her staff in threatening posture

"What do you think, Lana?" Naruto asked as he turned to Lana who hadn't spoken

Lana looked down and closed her eyes, as she contemplated. "Thank you for saving us Naruto, and I apologize for being a burden. I agree with your words, I would have died in the crowd without your support."

"Lana" Athena looked shocked as her friend just acknowledged that she was weak and they were a burden

"Athena do you think I am wrong? How about you two fight me, if you can even make me bleed then I will say I was wrong but if you lose than you accept my words from now on with no hesitation." Naruto challenged as he looked at Athena

'I can do this, now there is only one foe and if Lana can keep him in sight then I can just blast him with fireball.' Athena thought with a smile

"I accept. I will make you regret this." Athena said aggressively

"Athena!"

"Lana, please just this once." Athena looked at her for support

"Okay" Lana sighed

"Sorry about this Naruto." Lana looked at Naruto and muttered apologetically

"No problem. Now let's take distance." Naruto muttered as he commanded the woman to walk away to safety while he walked back and the girls also walked back.

They stood 2 meters away from each other and with his shout it started, "Begin."

With that a fireball came hurling at him, Naruto easily sidestepped as it was too linear and Lana came rushing after the attack. Naruto charged forth meeting her mid rush and with simple movement of his body Naruto had slammed her into ground.

Naruto jumped to the as another one came and threw a dagger which hit near Athena's leg.

"You lose" Naruto muttered as he placed his other dagger near Lana's throat

Athena looked shocked as she stared at the broken dagger near her feet and then to Lana who had been easily subdued.

"I accept." Athena gritted her teeth and muttered the words she thought she will ever say

'I was defeated so easily'

'You are the best Athena'

'Go make us proud'

'Go defeat the demon King and become a hero.'

'I lost to some goblins and now a warrior who was not even serious.' Athena fell to her knees at the shock as the world she knew shattered into pieces

"Athena, calm down. This isn't the end of the world, we can improve." Lana ran towards Athena and shook her shoulders

"You shouldn't give in so easily. You can improve until you die so just learn from this loss." Naruto muttered gently as he helped the girl up to her feet

He cupped her chin and made her look up, "Are you crying?"

"No, I am not." Athena said as she pushed him back as tears flowed down her cheeks

"I am not going to laugh at that, I can understand how it feels. Even I was not born strong, this is through hard work and experience with fighting others in mortal combat. You can do this as well, just need to learn how to apply skills in a fight according to the terrain." Naruto said slowly as he walked to the woman

"Thank you for the battle" Lana said as she walked closer to Naruto and went back to Athena

* * *

The trio walked to the village and delivered the woman whom Naruto had put to sleep. After which they walked towards the guild.

"I am sorry for what I did." Athena finally opened up after some hours of silence

"I don't mind, people learn from mistakes and if you learned from it then it was worth it." Naruto said in a calm manner

"But what if you had gotten hurt, wouldn't you have blamed me?"

"I had confidence that I will not get hurt but if I did then it would be my mistake."

"Why are you so nice? It is actually weird; anyone else would have left us?" Athena asked curiously tone which also perked up Lana's interest

"So you do acknowledge you attitude was terrible. Hehe." Naruto chuckled

"Hey that was a serious question" Athena said in an embarrassed manner

"Because I like to help people and with my age you will learn to be patient." Naruto said gently sounding like an old man

"Then what was that magic, you did without a word. So were you laughing at me for sounding self important when you can do it without casting and a staff?" Athena enquired as she felt stupid at challenging him when she had already seen him do magic instantaneously

"I was not laughing at you and it is different ability which I am born with, nothing more and it is quite weaker than your magic. I can only do small attacks; they are fast but not really strong." Naruto said honestly he didn't mind sharing such info

"Is it something we can learn?"

"No, you should just train your skills to not need it." Naruto said to Athena

"Would you mind helping me train?" Lana fidgeted and asked

"I will be happy to help, I like training people." Naruto said with a wide smile as it reminded him of his old student who had asked the same thing

"Thank you, I feel like I will learn a lot from you." Lana smiled in excitement as she said those words, she had already surpassed everyone at her dojo and being one-shotted was not a nice thing

"So are we a team?" Naruto questioned

"Absolutely, I don't think we will find any beginner with your level of skill." Athena said in a calm tone as her mind had set into peaceful zone

"Good, then you will be training with me every day from now on so I can increase your skills and efficiency in combat." Naruto said with a smile which looked terrifying to the girls

Both of them nodded in acceptance as they were reminded of their weakness and the trio arrived in the city. The girls sat down on the table to order food while Naruto went to the receptionist, "Excuse me, I had like to turn in our mission."

Naruto looked at the woman in front of him; she was attractive like the rest of the guild staff and had blonde hair. Her name tag read Luna

'Guess they have beautiful women to heal the soul of the broken or tired fighters.'

"Yes, what would the task be?" Luna said in a formal tone

"Goblins in the vicinity of Hardwood village" Naruto said as she took out the task paper and he put the stamp by the client, it was provided to the client when the mission was accepted

"Good job and thank you for your service." Luna smiled at him and gave him the money, Naruto took it and walked towards the girls

'He is really different from the average warrior and he finished this task with exceptional praise, means there were more than what was reported.' Luna mused as she felt interest in the adventurer she had seen twice

"We discussed and we have decided you keep the money." Lana said as Naruto sat down

"Are you sure? If we go by amount of work, Athena should receive some." Naruto said as he took a bite out of the bread

"I don't care about that measly sum and it would be shameful to ask for it when we relied on you." Athena said in a calm tone as she put her fork down

"Thanks, I needed it." Naruto said in a grateful tone

* * *

The trio ate and separated to their own accommodation, Naruto wandered the dark streets as he snuck into an attic of one house.

'Sorry but I need to save money for useful things.' Naruto gave his silent apology for trespassing and had short sleep of 6 hours to regain the energy he lost

Naruto woke up at dawn and left the premise before anyone could find him, his steps took him to the public bath area and he paid a copper coin to freshen up. After feeling alive again, Naruto walked to the guild to have breakfast and then walked out towards the weapon shop as he had broken his sword and the daggers were trash.

Up on entering he was greeting by a young man, who treated him normally as he had the porcelain tag.

"How can I help you?"

Naruto looked around at the gallery, "Give me that mace." He said as he pointed at a small mace which was used by battle priests.

After examining it, Naruto bought it for most of his reward along with selling the metal junk he had on hand. He was left with a mace, ninja wire and his leather clothes.

'I really need to gather more money and buy some useful equipment. It makes me feel so mortal now that weapons can make me bleed and kill me.' Naruto mused as he walked; he touched his hand with the wire and could see a cut form.

Naruto watched the city as he walked, remembering everything he came across as it could be useful in some way and finally arrived at his destination. It was an apothecary and as he entered he was greeted to the sight of woman of attractive figure with brown hair sleeping on the desk.

Naruto walked closer and knocked, she woke up and yawned lazily.

"Oh a customer, how may I help?" The woman in purple garb questioned sleepily

"I had like a bottle of death peppers." Naruto asked as he looked around the shop

"What are you using them for? Last time on of the dwarfs was crazy enough to try in his food; he ended up in the bed for long time, so don't do that." She said in amused tone as she fished out the item

"I am using it for a fighting purpose so no worries." Naruto chuckled at the thought as these spices were really deadly stuff and would destroy most people's stomach

'I have to get this alternative as I don't have the cash to buy the poison.'

"Hmm, that's better. Your way of thinking reminds of that armored guy who is always silent and says what he wants."

"Thank you." Naruto put the remaining coins down and took the bottle

"Thank for your purchase and please visit again to Wiz World." The woman said lazily as she sat back down

Naruto nodded and left, he walked towards the guild and this time the girls were there.

"Morning"

After greeting each other, Naruto and crew went to the mission board and checked for a task.

"There seems to be a demonic monkey problem nearby, how about it?" Naruto asked as he looked at them

"What about the wild boar?" Athena said as she looked at one of the requests, it was one she could handle by herself

"I agree with the monkey one as it seems to have more enemies to eliminate."Lana said as she accepted Naruto's option. These monkeys were small than the goblin and weaker but they had the speed advantage and were great climbers

"Okay all agreed, we take this so you two can learn to fight." Naruto said as he took the request paper to the Luna

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Luna and Wiz from KonoSuba


	4. Chapter 4

"I forgot to ask but how are you two feeling?" Naruto enquired as they sat on the vehicle, a bumpy ride and it made him feel like smiling as it was something new

"No nightmares, I had a good night." Lana replied with a smile, she had started with a nightmare but even in that Naruto had appeared to clear away the darkness

'He might be becoming my idol now, his style and skill is something I wish for.' Lana thought as she looked at his muscular frame, she used to idolize her father but she had surpassed him now she had a new goal

"I had good dreams of burning down goblins so I am okay. But I have been wondering something since yesterday, you said with age and you don't act like someone in their twenties. How old are you?" Athena questioned, she had thought he was around twenty or even less from his looks but his demeanor was not like someone young and he treated them like kids

"I am 50 years old." Naruto said with a smile, he always got a laugh out of people's surprised looks when they heard his age

"Are you an elf or what, you don't look older than 20?" Athena was shocked and muttered in disbelief

"I am human but I have special ancestry, where they choose the best to breed out the best which is why I age slowly and am stronger than normal people." Naruto explained though it wasn't actually the truth but it was close to it as his father was of the top and his mother also was the top

"People do that, where?" Lana asked curiously as she wanted to know where he came from and she had never heard of such a custom

"That's a secret but people do that so that their descendent are stronger than them, not everyone can be happy with weaker children." Naruto said in a calm tone, he wasn't lying as this did happen in his world especially among the clans even Sasuke practiced it

"How about you girls, do you anything interesting to share?" Naruto changed the topic as he didn't want to talk about his things; he was still getting over his loss. Acting his usual self helped overcome sorrow and interacting with people.

* * *

He was already dulled in most cases so he didn't think it would take long for him get over it

'I still miss my Hinata and my little ones.'

'I wonder should I try to get back.'

'That's not something I should question, I should definitely try to get back.'

'Hinata is practically immortal and so is Sasuke, the children will lie long and might even become immortal through my teachings.' Naruto thought as he held his mace and concluded his thoughts that he had tried to suppress, he was a creature of love and without it he felt hollow

"Hello, Naruto. Are you with us?" Lana shook him as he was lost in his thoughts

"Sorry, was thinking of something personal. What did you say?" Naruto looked up and asked

"I was asking, will we be the only ones fighting or you will also participate?" Lana repeated the question, she didn't ask what he was thinking as that would be rude but it did make her curious since it made him lost to the world

"I will let you two take care of it and only intervene when necessary. Is that all, if not then just get a small nap." Naruto advised as the journey took three hours from the city, really inconvenient which made him think of starting to work on the technological side of the world. He wasn't completely sure of everything but he had seen the plans and knew hot it worked so he could probably make a sketch for the right people.

"That's all, sorry for disturbing." Lana nodded leaned back

'Could it be his lover, wife or children or family?' There were many options since Naruto said he was an old grandpa

'Or is he still searching for a suitable mate?'

'Why am I thinking of that?'

* * *

Naruto stood at attention as the girls took care of the demonic beings, they were getting hurt but unlike the goblins they didn't have any weapons or poison.

'Lana is learning from her mistakes, her footsteps aren't tied to the ground and moving. Good, she is trying to adapt to more enemies.'

'Lana is better than I thought, she truly is smart. Making the fireball smaller and multiplying it, I had let my first impression get to me. I thought she would act arrogant and prideful, attacking with those pointlessly large balls of fire.' Naruto analyzed as he watched them from behind and killed anything that came at him

"Good job girls, you have learned from your mistakes." Naruto congratulated them as they collapsed in exhaustion; the enemy was taken care off. It was much easier since the monkeys were fighting in an open field

"Do you think so?" Athena asked with a smile, she was proud of her work as she had worked on it last night

"I think so and with practice you will do better, so relax now let me take care of you." Naruto said as he looked to the side, they were surrounded by humans

"How can I help you gentleman?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at them

"Surrender quietly or suffer a fate worse than death." The one at front demanded, they were all armed with swords or spears and two were archers

"What are you?" Naruto asked but he was already sure of what he was experiencing

"Naruto leave us, you can still get away." Lana muttered in a tired tone, she knew he was only staying because of them and might even die because of protecting them

"Relax Lana, they can't win against me. They are just some trash that were scared of little girls and decided to come out only when you were tired, do you think they can take me on?" Naruto said in a confident and loud enough for them to hear

"Blondie, we were going to sell you to very good customer but it seems it will be better to sell you to those sick bastards. Boys, don't worries about maiming him just make him suffer." The Leader commanded, they were slavers and they have been using such tactics to capture attractive looking adventurers since no one investigates as adventurers are always dying

'An open field, they are quite unlucky to fight me here.' Naruto thought as he moved and started running with his mace, the first enemy he came across his face was smashed by the mace

Naruto didn't stop and threw the death pepper pill which exploded and spread with a small assistance from his wind jutsu causing them to all cough and scream from it getting their eyes. After that it was just easy picking, he killed them all except the captain and extracted the information from him.

'There is a crime ring in the region and more of these gangs, these were just one group.' Naruto thought as he broke the man's neck and moved to the girls

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, he was worried they might have been traumatized by his killing method and the death of so many humans

"I am alright." Lana muttered bravely but she was still shaking from the horrible sight of brain tissue leaking from the skulls and the eyes popping out

While Athena was gagging and was throwing out everything she might have eaten, "Don't feel down from this, most people will react in such a manner. It is not something to be proud off when you kill without feeling anything or enjoying it. So just learn from what you see, as humans and beast might not be so different." Naruto said in a calm tone as he placed his hand on their heads, his chakra passed through them healing some of the wounds and making them feel better

He had to stop as his chakra was half way done, looking at the small wounds made him feel regretful at the loss of his reserves.

'It truly is not a good thing to have such low chakra, I would have been doomed if I didn't learn low level techniques for my children's amusement.'

"Let's return and report to the guild as other people might also be in trouble." Naruto said as he picked up the two girls and placed them on his shoulder like sacks of potatoes

The two of them would have liked to protest but they didn't have much energy left as the stress had drained them of the last pint and the relief just made their muscles loose.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Naruto will befriend Goblin Slayer in the Goblin king part

I am going with the assumption to have a single or just double paring while everyone else are friends.

In chap 2, i said he stuffed the goblin kids behind him for protection. This was for himself, which meant protection from the explosion as the flames would have gotten him so he put the goblin kids there as shields. He did not leave anything alive and the cave collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for your help, this information is truly valuable. With this your group will be promoted so return tomorrow for your rewards and have good night." Luna said with a smile, she was impressed with the deeds such a beginner group had done

'It was most likely done by Naruto; the girls don't seem to be in good shape.' Luna thought as she smiled

"Then see you tomorrow and you should get some rest as well, it is getting late." Naruto advised as he walked away to the girls, who were leaning over the table with sleepy eyes

"It's done and we have finally leveled up." Naruto said with a calm tone as he stood near the two girls that could barely keep themselves awake and looked at him with dazed looks

"Sorry for making you so tired so let me give you another ride." Naruto said as he picked them and carried them to their lodging which made of the male adventurers jealous as the girls had a very attractive body

'I wonder how his muscles would feel.' Luna thought as she watched him go, she had a muscle fetish and enjoyed working here because of that

'This definitely isn't normal though, armed fighters and all. Is it a corrupt noble again?' Luna mused as she handled the paper work and sent the reports to the higher ups as the mission sheet needed to be authorized

* * *

'Let's practice in the morning and in the afternoon after some rest take missions from now on.'

'Tomorrow is rest day or the girls might break down from the fatigue, they need rest.'

'Something was behind that gang but what was it?'

'Is it a noble or a slaver or even a dark magician?' Naruto thought as he walked away from the girl's place, he was exhausted and even his mind was being slow

Naruto yawned and covered his mouth with his right hand, the night was quiet and he jumped into a random house once again.

While Naruto had been lethargic, he hadn't realized that he had been targeted by assassins as they never had the chance to attack him and he was feeling tired along with the safety of the town.

'Filth, how dare you try touch my beloved?'

'His beautiful features cannot be marred by anyone, I will skin alive anyone who dares.' A woman of great beauty wearing black dress with daggers in her hand that were dripping blood thought, from one look into her eyes people would assume she was insane and a fanatic

Luckily this crazy woman had taken a liking to Naruto when he passed by her on the first day and she had been smitten by his appearance, and aura. Otherwise Naruto might have suffered some injuries in his weakened state.

'Beloved, I desire to touch you so much but would you really let me close.'

'Beloved, you are so like me. Dark to the core and killer with no conscious, won't you take my breath away if I came closer.' The woman thought as she stared towards the place of resting with such yearning that she crushed the neck she had been holding in her hand, the last of the killer dead but was this mysterious savior a better deal only time will tell

* * *

"You are certainly productive, ranking up in two days." Naruto heard the voice from behind as he was reading a book in the library; the girls were resting today so he decided to spend time reading

"Thank you"

"Morgana" The witch provided with a smile

"Yes, can I help you?" Naruto asked, she had helped him once even if it was just a small thing

"Nothing but I am interested in having a conversation as you can see intellectuals are quite rare in this area." Morgana muttered in a slow manner, her body language was quite seductive. Naruto couldn't tell if that was a habit or on purpose

"I do not mind but what specific topic are you interested in?" Naruto asked as he shut the book and looked at Morgana who sat down on the opposite side

"Hmm"

"How about you explain what those ruins on your gauntlet are?" Morgana enquired as she pointed at his arm which had fuinjutsu seals

"Interesting, I didn't think anyone would notice anything unusual about them. These ruins are a different style than normal and special product of my clan; these provide me an extra boost of energy when required and tell me if I am in danger." Naruto explained but left out more of the details, these seals were actually really complex but they didn't function like they were supposed because of the ludicrous discrepancy in chakra reserves

"Is that so?" Morgana said as she placed her finger on her lips and stared at him

"Would it be rude I asked about your clan?"

"It is a clan of ruin specialist and superior fighters, where we practice what is called selective breeding to produce the best of the best which is the source of my skills and strength." Naruto explained as she would have asked about it as well, this way the lie can become a fact and he won't have to repeat it

"Selective breeding seems like a fascinating method to produce a new generation. How is the success rate and what is the growth rate of these new generation compared to their parents?" Morgana enquired and her eyes shone with wonder, a new topic that she had never thought of and her mind was churning with new idea

"The child inherits the qualities of the parents and the success rate is 100% as we are very much proficient at this process. The rate of growth of the child is at least double that of the parents and can be more depending on the combination. Are you interested in trying it out?" Naruto questioned

"Are you asking me, if I want to sleep with you?" Morgana teased she was used to playing with men's heart though she was pure of body with not much time for such things

"Affirmative, you are quite attractive and intelligent. Your mana reserves are high, so a child between us would be a force of nature." Naruto muttered in a calm tone as he looked straight at Morgana

"That looks like an appealing offer but something for the future I suppose as I am not interested in having a kid now. So Naruto, you also follow the teachings of your clan. Do you already have children or are you searching for the ideal mate?" Morgana continued calmly while inside she was flustered as she heard his words filled with seriousness. No one had asked her to mother their kids before.

"I do have children and they are geniuses in their own right, biologically superior to me so by the time they come of age they will surpass this old man." Naruto replied with a chuckle, pretty much everything he was telling was a lie. His children could never actually surpass his power as he had become above the Otsutsuki and had the boost from Kurama since he was a child to strength his body and increase his reserves but without it they were certainly superior to him biologically

"You are still young to be calling yourself old, Naruto." Morgana giggled, 16 year old having kids was a normal thing so she wasn't surprised if Naruto had children that were 2 or 3 year old by now

"I started feeling old since I took up on my responsibilities so it does not correlate with my age. I hope this talk has satisfied your desire and I would definitely like to talk more at a later date but excuse me for now." Naruto said as he got up and walked away, leaving a confused Morgana since he left randomly

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I was not planning to write it today but it just happened.

Do you guys like this? The introduction of characters from other franchises, this one is from fate series. there are three from Konosuba. There aren't going to be that much one or two max three.

When i was thinking of this story at first, i was going to call Naruto Shinobi which is why the story is called Shinobi. But then i realized it sounded ridiculous as why would naruto not call himself naruto so i decided to give names to the characters.

What do you think will be an appropriate name for Goblin Slayer? Arthur, Merlin, Caesar, Asura, Raian or any suggestions

If you guys find a mistake or a place which should be expanded on, point it out as i will edit this story in place to add what i might have missed


	6. Chapter 6

'An interesting man indeed, I hope he doesn't mind opening up some more. I can feel so many new experiments forming in my head with just a short conversation so the thought of longer and detailed one makes me really excited.' Morgana thought as she watched Naruto leave the library

"Hector, I am surprised that you would come here." Morgana said as she looked to see her partner approaching the table

"No need to look so surprised, I am only here to see you. We got a new task and it is quite urgent so let us go." Hector said in a calm tone as he looked at his partner and unlike others he didn't look at her with lust or wrong intentions as his heart had been stolen by the guild girl

'Damn that bastard goblin slayer, I will show him who the boss is later.'

"Why do you need to, make me part of your childish game Hector? Give up already or do something more proactive as the girl has already set her sight on someone more manly than you." Morgana teased as she quiet enjoyed seeing his troubled expression

"I will be waiting outside" Hector didn't reply and walked away as he heard Morgana chuckle making him annoyed

* * *

Naruto dashed through the streets as he followed the presence that had targeted blood lust towards Morgana.

"Why don't you stop, we can have a nice talk and get to know each other." Naruto shouted as he followed behind but the distance didn't seem to shrink and he had already ran for 10 an hour, over houses and what not

'No choice' Naruto thought as he imbued his arm with chakra and quickly threw his dagger, it flew at high speeds breaking the sound barrier towards the target which was far from his sight so he could see a vague dark silhouette

The dagger was about to pierce the figure but it seems to have deflected it and increased its speed disappearing from his sight completely.

'That person was really strong and fast but what did they want. From what I can see it could have been not that hard to kill Morgana as I would have a difficult time protecting someone against such a figure.' Naruto thought as he stopped, he was standing atop a roof of a house and was hit by a steel cup on the head

'What?' Naruto looked back and saw a beautiful young woman with long, straight black hair and wearing triangular glasses

"Yes?" Naruto muttered in confusion

"A warning to you I am part of the High court and you are trespassing private property. Tell me your name, if you don't have any bad records I might be merciful." The woman said in a stoic tone

'Someone from the capital what are they are doing here.'

'I really should have not forgotten where I was.'

'This wouldn't be happening if was still back home.' Naruto thought as he smiled and replied in a calm tone

"Sorry for trespassing, it was not purpose as I was chasing an assassin. Even then I have broken the law so you may judge me fairly, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone and stood tall without any sign of violence which gave the woman a positive impression as she was used to brute man especially adventurers who seem to forget the law most of the time

"You are a polite person, I don't know if you are lying or not but I will keep my word. I won't have you fined if you don't have any other record as you only stood on the roof." The Woman said in a calm tone as she touched her hair which was moving with the wind

"Thank you and hope you have a good day Ma'am." Naruto said with a smile as he jumped down to the streets and started walking to his destination

'What an interesting person?'

'His demeanor reminds of the King.'

'Is he some prince or noble or even a king from a fallen kingdom.' The woman thought as she watched Naruto walk out of her sight

* * *

'Aaah, Darling' the stalker shuddered in pleasure as she collapsed on her wide bed

'So close but I didn't have the courage to come closer.'

'Your powerful gaze and body, that power I want to feel it more.' She thought as she undressed and played with her body

'But why did you have to ask for that whore's hand, even if you were joking.'

'I feel like killing her so much but it would make you hate me, Darling.'

'What a conundrum, I have never felt like this before.'

'Darling, can you understand what you do to me.' The woman mused as she played with her beautiful body and sang in an attractive tune, her elven ears and dark eyes along with the lavish room showed that she was quite high in society

* * *

'I didn't expect to meet someone strong so soon especially at the edge of the Kingdom far from the demonic army.' Naruto thought as he walked closer to the training area made for the adventurers and the guards

There was quite a crowd at one of the fighting arena's which piqued his interest and he walked closer as the guys cheered. He pushed through and was at the wooden fence around the small arena, he saw the reason.

'Guys will always be guys.' Naruto thought as he saw Lana wearing shorts and a tank top which showed her attractive body to the world, as she fought hand to hand against her opponent the more risqué it looked

'I didn't expect her to go out today; I seem to have underestimated the girls.'

'That fighter isn't half bad but Lana is really doing well against such a weapon user, who relies on skill and strength.' Naruto thought as Lana was kicked aside as she was trying to take advantage of the downward slash by the fighter with his heavy wooden sword

"Luna, you are doing well. Don't rush and focus; don't let the noise get to you." Naruto advised as she hit the fence

'Now I definitely can't let it be such a terrible loss.' Lana thought as she got up, she felt pain in her back and abdomen but with a push she was up

Lana took in her foe again and tried to find an opening, she thought of Naruto and an idea clicked in her head. She ran and her hand dived down as she scarped up some mud and dirt, once she was close enough Lana threw it at the swordsman and jumped to the side.

The attack was unexpected as most of them fought honorably and the fighter was blinded but attacked in blind strokes which gave her the chance as she rushed in with knee kick but the fighter showed his experience as he blocked her attack while his other hand held a dagger to her neck.

"You lose, it was a good fight and I didn't mind that you used such a tactic. It's good to remember that we are not Knights fighting in a duel but adventurers fighting monsters, anything for the win is the right mindset." The tall muscular warrior with black hair and an above average face said with a friendly smile as he liked good fighters

"Thank you Mr. Guts for this fight, I hope I didn't disturb you." Lana muttered in calm tone as she dusted her clothes

"No problem, I am always up for a fight when I am not busy so come ask again." Guts replied and walked away towards his partner the paladin

Lana looked at the friendly senior who was silver ranked walk away and turned around to go towards Naruto.

"That was a good fight and it looks you are improving faster than expected." Naruto congratulated as he hugged Lana, she had changed quickly from her rigid fighting style which showed her genius that was praised back home

"It is all because of you Naruto otherwise I would still be stuck thinking the same way. You make me see that the outside world is not like a duel arena but something without rules. I appreciate what you done for us more and more everyday as I learn more, especially those notes you made for us on that day we met." Lana said in a happy tone as she really felt thankful and knew how valuable his words were to them, he had given them clear explanations on their weaknesses and advises on how to improve

So they had skipped the step of analysis and only focused on implementation which depended on them.

"You are my partner so obviously I would make you stronger and it is not like you haven't done your studies, otherwise you wouldn't understand so don't take away from your accomplishment."

"And I am happy to see that you don't slack off but don't take it too far, let you body rest when you feel exhausted." Naruto said as he patted her back and let go, he felt the jealous looks of young boys on his person

"I will take note of that but I am used to training everyday so its fine and I did sleep till late today." Lana replied as she walked by his side as they ended up sitting at the bench and watched other fights

"Then catch your breath and today I will start the beating." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he smiled

"Don't you mean training?" Lana questioned and wondered how made such a mistake

"No, it is beating. You will learn how to fight better through getting regular beating from me. It will build up your endurance and skills especially since I am a master of a variety of styles so it won't be just hand to hand but I will also utilize weapons." Naruto explained calmly

Lana gulped at the thought of those painful beatings but she didn't decline as she knew what was important and without pain there was no gain.

"I will try my best." Lana gripped her fist that were her weapons and got up; she looked at Naruto with a determined expression

"Good" Naruto smiled and got up as they both walked to the field

* * *

"Ariel, you seem to be looking for someone. Has this man taken so much of your attention?" Luna said in a teasing tone as she got closer to her friend, the most popular guild girl and the love interest of Hector

"That is not the case Luna, I was feeling worried for the many rookies going out to such dangerous missions. Even before yesterday, there was a party killed and only that poor priestess was saved by Goblin Slayer." Ariel replied as she sat down, it was break time and she was opening her lunch box

"Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure that your pretty little eyes were wandering too much, they were like the eyes of someone in love searching for the lover." Luna teased as she groped Ariel from behind

"Luna!" Ariel exclaimed in surprise

"Please don't do that also I do not look like that." Ariel said in a calm tone as she hit Luna with the lid

"Ouch"

"No need to get so violent, I was just kidding. You know how dull it can get unless we hear some tales, though I wonder how you came to fall for such an adventurer. You don't even know how he looks or even his name." Luna questioned as she sat down and opened her lunch

"Looks and name has nothing to do with love, it just happens and he is a noble person so there are many reasons to want to look for him." Ariel muttered in a happy tone as she thought of the mysterious fighter who didn't talk much more than single words

"Excuse me" Ariel heard his voice and closed her lunch

"I am coming" She replied in a friendly tone as she went back to the counter

"Goblins"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Luna from Konosuba

Morgana : The witch in GS

Hector: The spearman

Guts: the guts look alike in Gs

Ariel: Guild girl


	7. Chapter 7

Time flew without a pause and a month had passed away like a passing dream, so much happened in such small time. The trio had gotten used to each other's presence and gathered enough funds to get a cheap house; the price was lower as it seems to be cursed but Naruto chose it is as he didn't see any danger.

The deal was quite a lucky thing but Naruto believed there was something else going on in the back as he could some time feel a gaze on him.

"Hey Lana, have you seen my underwear? It was supposed to be drying outside." Naruto called out from inside as he leaned outside the window

"No, it might have just been whisked by the wind or something. Or a poor adventurer decided to steal it as he had no change." Lana replied as she went through the motions of her arts while wearing weighted clothing along with spiked gauntlets and boots

"Seriously, I think this the second time I lost something." Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone as he remembered his shirt which he had been gifted by Athena and walked inside to his room

'I feel the pain of not having enough money and I had come to believe it wasn't important but losing my powers definitely reminded me why money was important.' Naruto thought in a regretful tone

He entered his room which was real tidy and compared to his old one it was small and empty, it had simple bed, a desk and a chair. It had wardrobe for his clothes and a bookshelf, he was given books by the woman from the capital.

Naruto had grown to like reading and writing as he matured, and battles along with everything else felt empty. So he was quite happy to be given such precious items.

Naruto picked up one of the books on law; these were not available in the library as they were too valuable for public usage.

'Thank you Sena for such a wonderful gift, I don't how I would relax after battle and training.' Naruto thought as he started reading, he was already considering writing his own books especially because of financial purposes

* * *

"Mistress, don't you think that is a shameful act. Why don't you just meet Naruto, face to face?" Sena, the woman he had met a month ago when he had chased the mysterious assassin, muttered in a respectful tone

"Darling would not be happy with my presence, I am afraid Darling would reject me. Has Darling said what kind of woman he prefers?"

"Someone strong, gentle, kind and intelligent but then he did hit on me, is what I think as its hard to grasp if he is serious or not." Sena replied in cautious tone, her mistress was cruel and dangerous being

'A hero that should be fighting the demons, what kind of fate was it that she ended up falling in love.'

"There is no way Darling likes you so take it as a joke and don't even consider it or I my hand might slip." She replied in a cold tone as she held Sena from behind and her dagger touching, Sena's slim neck

"Sorry, I won't do that again."

"Good, now did you have something else to share?"

"There has been a call from the capital; they want mistress to take care of one of the demons generals that seems to be gathering an army." Sena provided as she remembered the letter, she really didn't understand why she had been assigned such a job when this was not under jurisdiction

"I will take care of it so you can leave now and leave the contents on the table." The woman replied as she sighed and leaned into her chair, she didn't wish to leave the town but duty called and if she ignored it then he would hate her so she didn't consider skipping like last time

'When I am back, I will definitely go meet darling and get him to praise me.' She smiled happily as she hugged a shirt; yes it was Naruto's shirt

* * *

Goblin Slayer, a man whose past was filled with misery and his path was one of vengeance and destruction. A man defined by his goal and nothing else could be seen in those eyes, every waking moment was filled with desire to kill and kill some more.

But rage and insanity had not dulled the mind; he was careful and meticulous in his tasks. He missed nothing and learned so he was special and he was calm, never lashing out and thinking pointless thoughts.

But slowly it seems he was getting back his humanity and becoming socialable, he was man who cared and did what most people looked down upon.

'An interesting man, when he gets a bit better I might have a talk with him.' Naruto thought as he looked at the man leaving with his party and he entered the guild with his own

"Luna got something for me." Naruto asked as he walked to the counter, he knew most of the people here now and were somewhat close but he counted Luna as a friend, though he did think of them as children

"Good morning Naruto, and yes I have something but I don't if you will like it." Luna said as her face crunched up in disgust at the request

"What is it?"

"Giant roaches in the sewers, they have become too big and the numbers seem to be increasing. Please could you handle that as the others are busy and some of the bastards are just waiting for the reward to increase?" Luna muttered in a soft tone and cursed under her breath

'No good money grubbers'

"I will see if I can do the task, provide me with the information and do you think my squad is enough." Naruto questioned, she had become close with his squad and knew their strengths to a point so she should be able to give an opinion close to reality

"I think your group is strong enough but you might as well take some support. You see those newbie's; they might be able to provide enough help that you might need." Luna said as she pointed at two youngsters resting at the table in a bored manner, showing that life must have been hard once they became adventurers

"Hmm"

"I accept and will you be joining for dinner today or not." Naruto asked

"Thanks for the offer but I will be spending time with my girl." Luna replied with a smile as she winked at Ariel

"Then have a good time and you are welcome at anytime." Naruto said as he walked away with the papers to the kids, the girls would accept his decision so he need to ask and they were used to gore by now

"Hello kids, I hope I am not disturbing your rest." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone and the duo looked at him

The boy looked at him with stars in his eyes; he seemed to be one of those youngsters that had watched the fights.

"No, no, there is no problem. Please sit down, how may I be of service?" The boy of 16 with golden hair and strong build asked in an excited tone as he was meeting a celebrity at the guild, someone who had beaten the strongest members alone and together with their teams

"No need to be so respectful, you can sit. What are your names?" Naruto smiled and sat down as he forced the kid to sit back as he didn't seem to know what to do

"My name is Ash and I am swordsman and this is Misty, she is a priestess." Ash replied

"Nice names, I would love to talk more but now I am here to ask you assistance. Would you like to accompany us on roach extermination?" Naruto questioned as he looked at them, he knew most people couldn't overcome the natural disgust they felt for these creatures

"We will do it; we have some experience and hope we don't drag you down." Ash accepted with a determined tone. He had already learned that patience was the key, and you can only build up strength slowly just like the Goblin Slayer

"Thanks, I will definitely compensate you well for the assistance and if you ever need help then you can call on me." Naruto said as he got up and they followed suit as they walked out of the guild and the girls joined up

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

This story is not going to be written till the end. I will try my best to write till the end of the village raid arc.

I will stop writing by Nov 14 or so as i will be too busy and i don't want distractions so the fics i have written will be up for adoption. Most likely i won't return back to continue so it is better say it.

Sena from Konosuba

Ash and Misty from the side story, the bug exterminators


	8. Chapter 8

The group ventured into the place most would never want to be near, the sewers.

"Naruto, did you really have to take this mission?" Athena questioned as she wore the mask Naruto gave them, it shut away the smell completely and allowed for clean breathing. A product of his homeland he had said and not something that could be copied by others but she decided that she will replicate it.

"A necessity, someone has to do it and I want them to use the funds for something important instead of lining the pockets of greedy people." Naruto replied as he stood at the front of the group while the Lana was at the back and Athena was in the center with Misty.

"If you are going to be like this, wouldn't it be better if you formed a group and trained them to do the needs of the society type missions. There should be many stragglers with nothing to do or else are you going to really take on the whole world yourself." Athena commented as Naruto had been taking goblin missions along with other missions which he had noted were a necessity for the society

"Hmm, that's a good idea. When we get settled a bit more, I will start a guild of my own which can handle such tasks and I will provide training." Naruto muttered as he had forgotten that he could rely on others since it's been a long time he did such a thing. He had been fighting alone for so long that it became a thing of the past which was forgotten, he couldn't even remember the last battle where he actually fought together with someone.

"Can I help?" Ash spoke nervously

"If you wish, don't force yourself." Naruto said as he looked at the young warrior

"I wish to learn how to fight, I have seen you in the training area and you are the best in the city. So serving under your command for a time is good enough for those set of skills." Ash said as he remembered those scenes, he was mesmerized by the ease in combat Naruto showed against all his foes. It was like they were children fighting against a trained fighter.

"That's a smart choice, preparation before adventure. But let's postpone these talks to a later time, the enemy is here." Naruto said as he heard the noise from far ahead, he always relied on the sound to sense his foes as he couldn't sense life energy anymore

With his warning the squad got into formation as they saw giant roaches swarming towards them from up ahead, they were on the walls above and the ground leaving no place to open.

"Start" Naruto muttered as he slashed forward with his blade horizontally, it released a wind slash that cut apart everything that came in contact with it

The attack created an opening and he ran forward while Athena created lightning bolts which blasted the enemies and targeted the water as well when they fell inside.

Ash followed behind Naruto as he got to finish off any bug that got thrown to the side and Misty held back as she waited for anyone to need healing or if she was needed to attack.

Lana stayed back to protect the girls and destroyed the roaches that slipped by with her gauntlets.

'This massacre is not going to help in increasing skill as those bugs are just berserk and too many of them, if they could fight like us then how would it be.' Lana thought as she destroyed another one

Naruto was cutting them like weeds; his power had increased since he came to this world. He adjusted to the body and his chakra increased slightly with training, it was harsh as the growth was not much and he knew that he will never grow to his strength with the genetic limitations. This body was not like his old one which held Uzumaki genes or the Otsutsuki; it was just normal which meant that he could mostly get to chunin level.

'Even then nothing can fight me yet but I would have preferred my power so I could bring salvation to the world.' Naruto thought as he placed his hand onto the ground and the water rose, and it surged towards the incoming tide at his command

The water moved at high speeds that it broke apart the bugs; this was expected from the start as he never really thought about needing help but it was him coaching the newbie's around the guild.

'It is really sad that I have to use signs now that I lost my powers and with it my perfect control but it does act as a reminder of home.' Naruto mused as Ash looked at him with wonder

"What was that, how did you do that?" Ash questioned, first time he saw a magical warrior

"Just some magic but it requires a source so I can't produce this." Naruto replied in a calm tone, he hadn't let down his guard and not did the girls as Naruto hadn't given the signal

"It's not over" Naruto said as he looked ahead, something was running towards them at high speeds. It moved faster than humans but Naruto is saw it clearly and it wasn't human.

'A bi pedal humanoid roach, it must be a dark mage.' Naruto concluded as dark mages were known for unusual experimentations

"Guys be careful, there is a dark mage here." Naruto said as he went forward to clash with the monster, he slashed forward to cut it half but it managed to react and only the arm was cut off

It punched Naruto and he felt it but he was stuck to the ground which prevented him from being thrown back, 'Really strong, that packed enough strength to kill a human fighter. That mage has done something really interesting, how far can he take this.' Naruto mused as he punched its head off as the blade in his hand turned to dust from the abuse

"I really need something that can handle my strength." Naruto muttered as he looked at his empty hand, the blade had turned dust because of the intense chakra flowing through it and unlike the metal back home this wasn't made for such use.

"Why not find a legendary blade or something, I think those would be the ones to suit your strength." Lana commented as she saw another blade die in his hands, it was the third time. It only happened because of long battles otherwise the blade would survive.

"That might be but it's not like you can find those lying around." Naruto replied as he brought up the mace, it was still in shape but he had to replace the handle many times

The squad walked deeper into the tunnels and found a man wearing dark cloaks waiting for them, it was the dark mage.

"Finally some worthy sacrifices to my research. Please lie down there peacefully if you want to avoid a painful torture." The man said in a confident tone, it seems the death of the roaches didn't affect him or he was just crazy

Naruto didn't bother replying as he just moved his hand and a wind slash cut the man in half, Naruto hadn't held back this time as he felt the man was confident for a reason and he was right as a barrier had defended him but it wasn't strong enough.

The enemy died without much fuss except the death of the mage released some dark lights which attacked the group; Naruto was forced to attract them to his body as they were too fast for him to save everyone else in a different manner.

'Shit' Naruto thought as he felt the pain and knew he had been cursed once again

* * *

"Naruto" Athena cried out as she hugged him, he saw that they were back home

"I am alright so no need to cry." Naruto said as he patted her back, he didn't feel any negative affect but the curse was still there

"Do you know anyone who can purify the curse?" Naruto asked as he got up

"The priestess should be able to do that and if not than we might have to go to the capital for better treatment but that would be impossible for us, they ask for too much." Athena replied, she knew about the rate and it wasn't something easy to afford

"Well let's go meet the priestess and we can see from there." Naruto muttered as he patted her head and walked out of the room

He saw the others in the lawn and they also showed their concern but he assured them that all was well. The group walked together into the town when Naruto's vision shifted from the ground to the people and he noticed Guts.

He felt something of a compulsion, it was powerful and undeniable. Naruto moved like the wind, his eyes were like hearts and he held Guts by the waist.

"Hey there beautiful, want to have a good time." Naruto muttered in a sexy tone and his voice contained such sweetness that it was hard to resist

Guts felt himself shudder at the tone but felt that he liked the voice which repulsed him further, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Guts said with anger as he tried to get out of his grip but it was too strong.

"I was charmed by your looks and I want to conquer you, my Excalibur yearns for its sheath." Naruto replied which sent chills down his spine

"Guys save me, he is not kidding" Guts screamed in horror as his partner the paladin attacked Naruto for trying to defile her true love

"Get lost bitch" Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone as he slapped the paladin aside casually, she was lucky she wore her armor or her ribs would have cracked from the force

"Athena is that the affect of the curse?" Lana said as she looked at the scene

"Obviously, we need to get the priestess here. There is no one who can stop him so Lana run and bring the priestess here, I will try to do damage control." Athena said as she gulped at the thought of pain

Lana nodded, "Be careful, I will be back in a jiffy."

Athena walked closer to Naruto who had took of Guts upper wear and was kissing him passionately, a scene that would horrify men for who knows how many days.

"NOOOO" a woman screamed in horror as she landed in the streets and dashed at Naruto, she was about to grab him when he let go of Guts

"How dare you interfere with my passion?" Naruto muttered in an annoyed tone as he focused on the foe, she was strong and needed his full attention

"Darling, how could you kiss a man? You are mine so kiss me and do to me anything you wish but nobody else." She said as she was about to attack Guts but Naruto attacked forcing her to move

"Who are you woman, I am not interested in your love or your body take it to someone who cares." Naruto said aggressively as he punched with full speed breaking the sound barrier causing shockwaves and damage to the surroundings

"Darling, I am Semiramis. The hero who protects the kingdom, is that good enough for you?" Semiramis said in a sad tone, she had arrived in a moment of outrage and she was feeling rage boiling from his denial of her love. She wanted to kill all men for this and tie Naruto to her room so she could own him alone. The rage and Naruto's presence had dulled her mind that she hadn't realized that Naruto was under a curse.

"It's the Rogue Hero" Athena muttered as she saw the figure of beauty and grace

"Miss Semiramis, Naruto is under a curse." Athena shouted and Guts stood up shouted towards her as well because Athena's was too soft

'Curse, of course it has to. Darling wouldn't want man; he needs woman to pass his legacy.' Semiramis smiled as she focused but the battle was really hard, she couldn't use poison and Naruto was really strong but even he was holding back which was the most his pure spirit could do. So no jutsu were being applied and pure chakra enhanced hand to hand combat with one of the heroes, an amazing feat that should not be replicable unless by another hero.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Goblin slayer is no way in the top of the food chain. the series actually has heroes who one shot everything from the ogre to the demon, to them goblins are just ant. GS plays a big role as he saves those villages and from them the heroes pop up, if you have seen the prequel and then the current chapter you can see the girl is the same who became the hero.

The humanoid roach from Terraformers

This idea was thought of because i read this mange where the main hero was cursed in a similar manner. It also has the no name thing going on but its just mindless comedy. I would write the name but i don't remember it.

Semeramis from Fate series


	9. Chapter 9

"Disgusting whore, get lost already. I am not interested in your ugly form." Naruto muttered in an aggressive tone, the pain he felt in his body was making him angrier. The body wasn't really that strong so it couldn't endure the enhancement, his bones shuddered from the force he was applying.

Semiramis felt pain from those words but she knew those were not his words, 'How do I get him to stop?' She thought as she dodged a punch and a crater formed where he punched the ground, and she kicked him but he reacted by trying to catch her leg.

'Careless' Semiramis thought as she used magic and a whirlwind hit Naruto which caused him to stagger back

She took the chance to back away; this battle was not good for her as she was the killing type and a poison user. Both of which were not applicable in this situation, 'I regret not learning those fighting techniques to capture enemies.'

"Darling, you are hurting please stop." Semiramis cried out as she saw wounds appear on his body and that he was bleeding from most places

"Die" Naruto's eyes turned red from rage, the pain was causing loss of control. Semiramis thought she was going to die, 'At least it is by Darling's hand.'

Suddenly an arrow was shot at Naruto; he caught it and looked to the side.

"Beautiful, Beautiful" Naruto muttered in a happy tone as he walked towards the new group that arrived in the midst of the battlefield

A short elf, a dwarf, a lizardman, a priestess and Goblin Slayer, Semiramis looked at them and shouted, "What are you doing get out of here?"

She was okay with getting killed but she was not okay with seeing her Darling make love with someone else.

"We are here to help." The Elf replied as Semiramis's eyes looked at the priestess, 'Will she be enough for this or do I have to take him to Hestia?'

Naruto walked closer to Goblin Slayer who watched him with caution while Naruto was all smiles, "What a beautiful person, won't you be mine?"

"What a silly question of course you will be mine." Naruto muttered as he dashed forward, the team got ready to intercept him but with a movement of his hand all of them were sent flying into thee houses

Semiramis didn't care for the rest but she caught the priestess, "I will restrain him so quickly do your thing."

The Priestess nodded and Semiramis watched along with the girl as Naruto pinned down Goblin Slayer to the ground.

"What kissable lips, you are so desirable. Don't worry this will be a very a nice experience, I will guide you through it." Naruto said as he kissed his nape, the man was calm and didn't cry out but he hadn't given in as he tried to think of a solution.

'I can't do anything in this situation, only the others can do it. I should carry cures for curses from now on and sleep powders.' Goblin Slayer thought as he stared at the man holding him down, the feeling of this foreign energy was making him feel nostalgic which strengthened his resolve once again

"Not a talker, are you but I like that. A thinker and a survivor, you have such great qualities." Naruto said as he looked into his eyes

"So much pain and suffering, let me make it all go away." He muttered as he kissed him on the lips with intensity but had to let go as a dagger whooshed by his neck

"Che"

"I am growing tired of this charade, you can die now." Naruto said in annoyance as he pointed his finger at her and it shined with golden light but before he could do that GS stood up and held his arm

"Huh" Naruto muttered as GS punched him in the face

"Haha"

"Don't be jealous, I will be done quickly." Naruto laughed as he looked at GS who saw that his hand hurt from the impact

Naruto saw that momentary opening had given her the opportunity to move towards him, he tried to charge against her but saw that his ankle cracked under the pressure.

'Shit, such a weak vessel.'

Semiramis felt pained as she decided on her actions, within a second she had cut Naruto around the arms and legs causing him to collapse to the ground. His muscular structure was groaning from the force he was sing and the extended time for the use but Naruto wasn't done, with one last burst he released an air bullet from his mouth.

"Barrier" Semiramis said as she held her daggers in front of her, the attack was strong but she successfully defended.

"I am so sorry Darling just wait everything will be alright." She said in an affectionate tone as she touched his face with a delighted expression, she enjoyed the contact

Lana finally appeared with the Priestess, the head of the church in the town and along with the young Priestess they managed to cancel the curse.

* * *

The damage done was extensive not just to his body but the town, he would have been debt for a long time but Semiramis paid it off while she took Naruto to her suit by force.

So the next day when Naruto woke up, he was entangled with a very naked Semiramis. Naruto stared at the sleeping woman stuck to his body and he could feel the warmth of her body clearly as he was naked.

'Seriously one of the worst days of my life, curses are definitely on my hit list. I want them to disappear, my life lost to one and another one just ruined my reputation.' Naruto thought with a smile, he was calm and just taking it out so it doesn't simmer inside

He looked at the beautiful woman again and didn't separate from her, 'She did help so I will let her have this but she really needs to have her personality fixed.' Naruto thought as he touched her long eye lashes and moved his gaze to the ceiling again.

He was just old and tired, and enjoyed simple things so the contact with a woman didn't really temp him. Naruto was still being loyal to his wife so he never considered otherwise, getting him to react would be phenomenal task at the moment.

After some times Semiramis woke up from her dreams which were wonderful but when her gaze landed on Naruto, she was wide awake.

"Good morning, I hope you had a good sleep." Naruto said as he got up and walked away from the bed

"Darling" She cried out as she tackled him and hugged him tightly

"Sorry but I do not have any interest in a relationship." Naruto said as he removed himself from her grasp

"Why, am I not good enough? Do I lack something?" Semiramis asked in a desperate tone

"You don't lack anything and you are beautiful person but I am already married for 36 years so I do not I wish for anyone else." Naruto said in a calm tone

"Can't you try having a relationship; I don't mind being a concubine or the second wife." Semiramis muttered as she said those words with difficulty

"Let's start off with being friends so we can know each other better." Naruto conceded as he could feel that the woman would go insane if he kept on rejecting her, she was the possessive type which reminded him of his wife.

'Except wifey was very gentle and kind while this girl has a screw loose. I shouldn't be saying that as even I have one or two screws loose.'

"Darling, I knew you cared. Yes, let's start of as friends." Semiramis brightened up and hugged him again while her hands were being naughty so he slapped them

"Would you like to spend the day with me, I think we should go to the capital and see a better healer. Darling's body is damaged too deep that skill was very costly." Semiramis asked as she looked at him with her red eyes

Naruto noticed as well, his bones had tiny fractures and the damage went deeper than that. An extensive use of the body enhancement which surpassed the limits would cause such damage. Usually he only used for single moments and not continuously but in the berserk form he ended up using it like that as he was stopping himself from using jutsu.

"I will take you on that offer but let's leave tomorrow. I wish to handle my duties for today and thank you for your assistance." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he kissed her forehead and walked to his clothes

He put on his clothes while Semiramis was dazed from the kiss and lost in her wonderland. Naruto walked to the door and turned around, "Also please stop stealing my clothes, I don't have much in the first place."

Semiramis looked at him and just nodded with a wide smile on her face, and as Naruto closed the door she was screaming in joy as part of her goal had been completed.

"Such a child" Naruto muttered with a smile as he walked out

* * *

As Naruto walked the streets he could feel the man hide themselves, it seems the news had spread. It was a funny scene men hiding behind woman or buildings or anything they could find as they noticed him.

Naruto chuckled at the hilarity which caused chills down their back but he noticed one man that was still standing in the open without a problem with the girl he had first met when he arrived. Naruto walked closer to Goblin Slayer as the man turned around and looked at him.

"Good Morning and sorry for the mess yesterday, I hope you were not harmed by it." Naruto said in a calm tone as he analyzed the man in front of him

"No problem"

"Good but I wouldn't like that so if you ever need my help just call me; I will do anything if it doesn't go against my principles." Naruto said with a smile as he shook his hand by force

"Okay"

"Well, I will be going now. Have fun on your date." Naruto said as he walked away, he had many people to make up to. Guts and his girl along with his team and Goblin Slayers team, 'What a bad yesterday was, guess this is what happens when I get too comfortable. Shouldn't ask for trouble again?' Naruto thought as he had wished for excitement and it was granted in some form.

'I don't think I can leave this world, my power will never reach that level and I will probably die before that. So what should I aim for, maybe become the king or something. The world needs help and more than just killing enemies as the system seems corrupt as well. My knowledge should help so I can invest in education; share information on monsters should increase the survival rate and introduce martial arts as there fighting style is very simple.'

'Maybe even sell exploding tags to specific people. Goblin Slayer might like them.' Naruto mused as he walked towards the guild which was closer than his house

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Hestia: Sword Maiden


	10. Chapter 10

"Sigh" Lana sat on the roof of the house as she looked into the distance; it had been a month since Naruto had left for the capital with Semiramis and Sena. It was the last contact they had with him and no message since then, she was worried.

'I hope nothing happened, he must be fighting in the siege of Bristol. I wish he wouldn't put his nose into things but it is one thing I like about him, also the reason we aren't dead.' Lana thought as she had heard about the siege on Bristol only 5 days after Naruto left, that city was close to the capital.

Lana had wanted to run to his side but she knew that she would only be a hindrance in such a big conflict so she held back and trained hard while doing tasks.

"Lana, don't be worried. Naruto will be alright." Athena sat by her side, she used the ladder to climb up

"I know but anything can happen, what if he is trapped somewhere or what if the demons took him as a slave." Lana muttered in an emotional tone, her mind was being very negative today

Athena chopped at her head to stop from such thoughts, "Stop, calm down. He is alright, the King Arthur is there and even the Chosen Hero is present in that area so everything should be alright with such a group." Athena reminded her of the facts, she was worried but she thought more logically instead of emotionally so she believed nothing could go wrong.

"Sorry, but I definitely think Athena would be so confident in Naruto's ability. Did you fall for him or what, studying in the room together must have brought you joy." Lana said in a teasing tone as she wished to cool down her mind

"No way, don't say such things. I would never." Athena said in an embarrassed tone

"Don't worry I won't tell but do you really not mind the age gap or the fact that he doesn't seem to show any interest." Lana questioned

"We are not talking about this and I don't feel such things for him, forget it." Athena said as she stood up and jumped down from the roof

'Come back safe, many people miss you and even I don't want to lose my master.' Lana thought as she laid back and looked at the blue sky

'But what does he wish for, his eyes see more than what we do. Those eyes, what do they reflect. Can we really follow him or will he leave us behind when he thinks we are ready.'

'He treats us like children as he is old but I don't want that, I want to stand by his side and fight. But is that really right, aren't I being selfish.' Lana contemplated as she took in all the things happened till now

"Miss Lana something is happening at the guild, Goblin Slayer needs assistance." Ash called out to her from below, he along with Misty were new members of their group

'Goblin Slayer, Naruto said we should help him if he was in need.' Lana remembered Naruto's words and stood up, she jumped down

"Okay get ready and inform the others" Lana commanded as she went inside to bring her gear

* * *

The Goblin Slayer requested everyone to defend the farm and after some talks the adventurers gave in while the Guild receptionist gave them the incentive of 1 gold coin for each goblin.

"There is no time. I cannot hope to face them all alone on an open battlefield so I need your help. Please." GS bowed his head as he requested such a thing which made the adventurers question his mind, they worked for money and put their lives on the line so asking them to risk it with no reward was just too much

"Hey!" Hector walked to GS and said

"This is some kind of mistake, right? We are adventurers; you want something then make it a quest and give us a reward. Get it?" Hector said and most of the people agreed with him and voiced their opinion

"You are right so I will give everything I have, my skills, my time and all my possessions except my life. It belongs to someone else; therefore it is not mine to give." GS said in a calm tone as he stood

"You are serious aren't you, son of a bitch just treat me to a drink next time."

"Hey aren't you happy?" Hector said as he patted GS

"Thank you" GS replied which shocked Hector and from that it snowballed into the guild helping GS

* * *

"Are we taking the reward?" Ash asked as he trailed behind Lana

"No, we help with no reward. It was Leader's command so no question." Lana replied as she walked towards the farm, they needed to check the area and plan their steps.

"No problem, just asking." Ash said as he didn't want to be misunderstood as a greedy person

"It's okay; we can't expect everyone to put their lives on the line for nothing." Athena said in a calm tone, she knew it as she also would never do it and was only doing it because of a promise

"Be very careful this time, the numbers are huge and they have a leader with a mind to command them. So tactics might be used, Misty stay in the back and provide assistance using the bow and when required heal us. Ash you stay by her side and protect Misty." Lana commanded, with Naruto gone she was the temporary leader of the team and she felt really stressed as she was responsible for their lives

"Lana, don't try to go overboard, remember that you are not him so you can't replicate what he does." Athena said in quiet tone as she walked beside Lana, she knew Lana tended to try such things as Naruto wasn't here but she ended up getting hurt

"I won't, I have learned my lesson. What about you, are you ready?" Lana smiled as she replied; it was embarrassing to be reminded of her stupid mistakes

"I am good and I am staying at the back so I am not really in danger but fighting in home ground does limit my skills as I am mostly a fire mage." Athena said as she considered her arsenal

"Just try your best; we are not alone so nothing should go wrong." Lana patted her back

* * *

"Goblin Slayer, this is something Naruto left for you." Athena walked to GS and gave him the piece of paper with weird symbols

"What is this?" GS questioned

"It is an exploding tag so use it when necessary, the explosion does not cover much range so just stamp it on someone and it will activate within 5 seconds." Athena explained

"I see, thank you" GS replied as he stored it in his pack, he knew where he could use it

"Take care not to die; Naruto has taken a liking to you." Athena said as she walked away, she didn't like staying around him as he smelled too much

'Taken interest' GS thought as he looked at the girl go

* * *

'Lana is feeling ready and I should as well. I have grown so much since I left and worked with Naruto, I should feel confident but these hands still shake in nervousness when he is not here. I didn't know I was so dependent on him, not watching his back makes me feel really vulnerable and the absolute confidence is missing in our team.' Athena thought as she sat on the side of the house leaning on the wall

'Will he really stay with us or is this temporary? I don't want him to go and this separation has made that clear but what can I do if he leaves us.' Athena questioned and she could not find an answer to her dilemma

'I shouldn't think of this at this time, the situation is serious and Naruto would be disappointed if he knew I was thinking other things when in a battle zone.' Athena slapped her cheeks as she took out her notebook and started going through it, it contained the strategies she had come up with Naruto and advise.

* * *

Night came very fast and in the woods the goblins stirred, one goblin looked through the telescope towards the village and informed the Goblin Lord. The goblin Lord walked to his army and looked at them, he pointed towards the town.

"See that light?"

"It is a human town. A vile and cursed light, in that town are adventurers."

"They attacked our nest! Killed us! Left us with nothing! It is their light!"

"Now we shall destroy their nest and they shall know!"

"All shall die!" The goblin lord screamed as he incited the horde

"Skewer them alive!"

"Make other bewail their fates!"

"Make the women Breed and then feed their children their flesh!"

"We shall raze their town and build a goblin Kingdom!" The goblin Lord declared as the horde cheered

"First, we take the farm to the east. There we prepare to attack. There, we eat their livestock and use their women to build our numbers."

"Perhaps the adventurers have gotten wind of us and shall meet us there. But we outnumber them! We are an army! Mere adventurers will not stop us!"

"Look alive! And bring them low!" The goblin lord declared in a confident tone as the horde cheered and got ready for the conflict

* * *

They entered the open zone with shields, not just any shields but meat shields. Women strapped onto wooden frames as the goblin lord had learned that humans hesitate and are rendered powerless when they see such a scene. This step was to stop the magic attacks and the archers but the Goblin Slayer knew their tricks and shamans were on the ready as they casted sleep.

The goblins fell asleep as the adventurers rushed into the field and carried off the meat shields to safety. After which the battle started, Lana rushed into the field and pulverized their heads with each punch. Her steel gauntlets were already red from the blood dripping down when she heard the call.

"The riders are coming" and she looked to the side to see goblins riding wolves

Lana didn't really care much and as she expected the wolves got skewered, she was waiting for the big guys to come to the field as these small trashes were getting one shotted by her and those of her level.

"Finally the main guests are here" Lana muttered with a smile as she walked towards the hobgoblin group, they stood tall

* * *

While the group was engaging the enemies the Goblin Lord was running away, he was questioning how this was happening but he believed he could get back up again just like always. He was resourceful and will rise again to take the humans down at a later date but he was unfortunate.

"I know what you think and you are fool, my army was just a distraction." GS walked towards him as he said those words

"Your home is gone and you will join them." GS muttered in a calm tone

As he heard those words, The Lord dashed at him and attacked with his axe. GS blocked with his shield and retaliated with a sword thrust which nothing but he now knew that he was wearing armor.

'He is stronger than me and has longer reach but even then I need to take him down.' GS thought as he ran towards the foe and the goblin lord also charged him but before they could clash GS took some soil from the ground and threw at him.

It gave him an opportunity as he thrust his sword in its head and the goblin slashed again but it was blocked by the shield. GS flew far from the force and got up quickly, he realized that the foe was bad with frontal attacks

'I can use it now' GS thought, he had two plans the original and the new one which was less damaging, and accepted by others

GS took out the tag; he sheathed his sword and rushed the en enemy which had impaired vision. The goblin Lord slashed straight and GS dodged as his hand extended, the tag was attached to its armor but GS didn't get a free ride as he was kicked by Goblin Lord which sent him flying.

Gs felt pain as his bones shuddered from the impact from those powerful legs but victory was his as he heard the explosion.

'Thank you Naruto, I wonder if he would give me more.' GS thought as he lay down and Priestess rushed towards him to heal his injuries, his arm was almost broken and his ribs had fractures.

* * *

"I seem to have gotten a good roll, wonder what will happen." A being said as he looked at the dice and his companions

* * *

The others were thinking that the Goblin Lord was the one who ruled this army but it was just not a true. It was under the rule of one of the lower demon general, "Lowly trash couldn't even handle some humans and wanted to make a kingdom such a funny thought."

"At least you provided enough sacrifices." The man wearing a dark robe muttered in a calm tone as he placed his hand on the ground and started chanting, the place had mystic signs and items all over the ground. With his words a giant magic circle was forming in the farm from the blood of the dead bodies and their soul's screams could be heard.

"My LORD PLEASE WAKE AND ANSWER THIS HUMBLE SERVANTS CALL." The man called out and slowly some movement could be seen but before anything could go worse an eagle's cry was heard and Naruto dropped from the sky.

He landed near the man and destroyed the working so that whatever was being summoned just lost its hand as the gate closed.

"How dare you?" The man demanded as he turned into his demonic form

"Just a lowly general, do you really think you are some big news." Naruto muttered in a confident tone as he slashed at the demon with his sword which shone golden while the demon held a dark sword formed from magic to attack him

Naruto's attack passed through it and cut the demon that quickly dodged back, 'It's the accursed golden light, he must be the new hero that was fighting in Bristol. How did he get here so fast? Shit, he must have tamed a Gryphon." The demon realized his mistake and was intending to escape when he realized that his legs were missing.

"Just not a big challenge but you were about to do something that was really bad, I so wish I could torment your pitiful soul but death would suffice." Naruto said in an angry tone as he held the demon by the throat and crushed him with his full strength. The blood splashed onto his skin as the bones crunched under his force and to finish the job he made sure to crush its head and cut its body to tiny pieces.

"Shit" Naruto muttered as he just broke his wrist from the excessive force he applied

'I seem to have gotten attached to them for me to lose control when hearing about this and seeing the scene.' Naruto thought as he looked at his broken hand

'Semiramis is going to whine about this when she sees it, better get it fixed.' Naruto smiled and walked towards the farm

* * *

Naruto greeted the others and walked away with the girls as they wished to talk to him while the others took care of the cleaning.

His partner Alex landed nearby and he walked towards him, he had been tamed during the battle in Bristol as he realized it would be better to have an aerial mount so he had inscribed a seal on him and by defeating him in battle, he became the master.

"How have you two been?" Naruto asked

"We missed you a lot" Lana said as she hugged him and he almost fell down, he was tired and exhausted beyond reason since he didn't sleep on his way here

"I missed you two as well. You have grown since I saw you last time." Naruto said as he hugged them tighter, he felt happy and it was like he was with his daughters again

"So did you participate in the battle of Bristol?" Athena questioned

"Yes, they needed all the help they could get as the demon lord was leading the army so I couldn't sit still and took up arms once I was out of bed. But it was a good experience as I met the sword maiden, the heroic King Arthur and even the Chosen Hero of light." Naruto smiled as he told them

"Really, you met them. That's so wonderful, do you think I can meet them." Lana asked, she was a fan of strong fighters and she had grown up hearing the tales of the Heroic King

"Maybe sometimes in the future" Naruto replied as he sat down and leaned onto Alex that was sleeping

"Is it true that the new hero is a young girl?"

"Yes, I was quite surprised to see a kid of 15 on the battle field. She was strong and was growing stronger by the moment; her growth was unreal as it didn't stop. Each battle her power had grown from the last so from what I saw, she could beat me if she had more experience but stat wise I am actually lower than her." Naruto said honestly, it was quite a surprise that the little girl could even keep up with his full enhancement

"Is that true?" Athena was surprised as she knew when Naruto used his full power; he should be too strong for any one human to fight him especially physically

"The world is big and I am not the strongest nor am I invincible so I will lose some and win some if I play in the big field. Now I know you must be curious about Alex, he is my partner from now on so treat him well." Naruto said as he patted Alex while the girls stared at the beast, it was their first time seeing one

"We should rest for the night; there should be no more enemies." Naruto said as he intended to sleep there and the girls surprised him by sleeping on his sides while leaning onto Alex for comfort

"I know you two might be worrying about something but know that I will always be by your side. I have taken a liking to you two so I will be there for you when you need me." Naruto said as he patted their heads, the girls smiled in joy as they hugged him

'I got large amounts of funds so now i can make the books and a dojo, i have talked to Arthur so he should be sending people across the kingdom to teach people about the lower monsters that don't need adventurers to kill them. I can also invest in schools as their doesn't seem much focus on that field and also growing useful plants so i can buy land for agriculture. I am good at it and can grow rare plants easily.' Naruto thought of his future as he closed his eyes

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

This is it, the final chapter.

So i hope someone can adopt it in the future and continue it.

I skipped a part which i thought of, the battle which was mentioned. In this Naruto grew more powerful through battle and understood more about the world, he came in contact with people of power while they learned of him. So whoever takes it, i hope you can write that part before this. For the pairing i didn't really have anything fixed and it could have ended with a single or harem but take it slow and make all characters have a useful part about them.

I enjoyed writing this and would have preferred finishing it till the end where the demon king fight happens and everything ends in a peaceful resolution but this is good enough.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains information about the harem end and a beginning of a new saga.

* * *

The world was beautiful but filth and darkness always find its way, the world had seen too much peace and the darkness was on the rise once again.

I am the youngest son of one of the heroes that defeated the demon king 6 decades ago but that was not all as my father is really special.

My father's name is Uzumaki Naruto and he the current Emperor of the continent of Visca, also known as The Golden Emperor because of his golden chakra.

My father was loved by the masses and when the battle ended he was pushed into this job by King Arthur by his side and so he worked towards unifying the continent. The Empire grew and the continent entered the golden age with my father's governance and knowledge.

You would wonder if he needs to come down after so long but he was not human anymore, he had used his knowledge and integrated the DNA structure of Dragon and demons within his body along with the Chosen here's to receive more power as he liked to be careful.

I have many siblings and they all work with father in governance, they have their territories all around the Empire and they work to keep the peace and make it work efficiently. I have many mothers as Father married many women in his time and he loved them all, he was just that way.

But I have even more siblings but they are not in this world but in a different world, they are truly strong. Yes, father does not have his original body in this world so he is not strong as he supposed t be and nor are we close to our different world siblings power.

It is wonderful life but sometimes I wonder if it would have been better to be a simple person's son as people expect too much and father's shadow is too big to overcome. He says that we are better than him biologically and only need to work hard and gain experience but none of my elder sibling has ever even gotten further than giving him a scratch so I take it as hogwash and love of a parent.

Making things worse for me is that my own chakra is Golden, so people see me as someone that should surpass father and I think unconsciously father does as well or I might be seeing too much into it.

My mother is special as well, she was the rogue hero and her name is Semiramis. I am her only son and her third child.

Right now I am on a journey to the next continent as the world is once again spiraling towards darkness so I had been dispatched to handle it at first and report so further action could be taken. Father can't move from the Empire, he is too important and problems will happen if he is absent while my siblings and mothers all have duties given to them so they can't move as well.

So I was the only free person left to handle the task, I had finished my training 3 years ago and was only doing some simple tasks as there was no important position left for me and I didn't much desire to go in governance.

So father said, "Go on an adventure and fix what you see but don't forget to be careful and report. " He hugged me closely before I left and was tighter than before, guess he didn't like being separated and I could feel that he might take drastic measure if anything happened to me so I decided to be careful as I was trained to be.

We started hearing about the demons on a different continent when Father decided to open up to the world and trade but demons attacked the ship when they arrived and even tried to invade the Empire and were promptly executed.

Now I shoulder the responsibility of exploring this new land and bring peace to its inhabitants if possible.

I am called Gilgamesh son of Uzumaki Naruto and I will not let my clan's name down.

* * *

"Young Master, we are here" Gilgamesh heard as he was sleeping on the deck of the ship, he woke up and looked towards the voice. He saw land after months of only water, "Finally, I can walk on land again." He muttered in relief as he got up and walked to the front, he was wearing his golden armor while his weapon was stored in his seals.

He slept with his armor on as he was taught to be always careful out of home and he remembered the stories of Goblin Slayer so he decided to be cautious at all times.

The ship arrived at port and Gilgamesh jumped down onto land, "I have missed you so much, I won't leave you again." He got down to his knees and touched the ground as he cried out , he already attracted attention wearing such armor but his action made people look at him as he was crazy.

"Tell Father everything will be okay and I shall deal with everything right, also you should take care not to get attacked." Gilgamesh said in a friendly tone, the person accompanying him was one of his father's generals

"I will and thank you for your words, young Master." Karna the spear of the Golden Emperor said in a formal tone, he was mostly like that with others except Naruto

Gilgamesh nodded as he walked away, he was confident nothing would happen to him and he doubted these demons were that strong.

'They might give him a decent spar and that's best they can do.' He thought as Karna was one strong man and was one of his father's students who he had picked up on his tour through the Empire. He had abundant amount of mana and used it in a physical sense, nobody knew who is parent's were but one thing was clear he wasn't human as he had demonic energy going through his body so he hit off with one of his elder brothers who was also of demonic origin.

As Naruto had tied down one of the demon lords to his soul when she had given up and pleaded that she would change. Naruto had given her the chance but she had to give up her freedom, so they ended up in a soul contract where she was dominated completely and after many years she ended up his wife.

'Father is just too kind sometime and doesn't wish to see his friends depressed, and looking at some of the women I can say they might have been depressed if he had declined.' Gilgamesh thought as he walked, he vowed not to end up in that situation as unlike his father he might have to drag his women around with him as he didn't stay in one place.

'That picture looks so ridiculous, I might like sleeping with worthy females but I don't if I want to settle down.' He mused as he exited the city, it was very old looking city and you can't expect more as unlike his home which went through too many changes because of his father this place doesn't have someone like that.

"You guys really shouldn't have come after me, I really dislike filth and your presence just reeks." Gilgamesh muttered in annoyance as he looked at the men surrounding him and before they could speak the cliché villain speech, chains had pierced their heads

"I feel dirty being in their presence such filth, man it's going to get worse isn't it." Gilgamesh said as he walked away while the corpses sunk into the ground, he didn't like leaving trash on the ground

* * *

"Are you sure about this darling? Letting him go alone." Semiramis questioned as she sat in Naruto's lap

"I am sure he can handle this and i would love to send people for assistance but it will have to wait as we seem to have rats in our midst." Naruto replied in a gentle tone as he sat on his throne

"Is this why darling didn't go?"

"Yes, i am forced to stay in the palace as i need to protect the populace from these dark spirits and negative energy. The seal around the empire can only be activated by me so i can't leave and unfortunately even the children are tied unable to help their little brother." Naruto said as he felt kind of guilty tying his children to their castles like that but he had no choice

"Why don't you let me just tie down Gilgamesh to your seat instead, he has similar power to you." Semiramis asked as she looked into his eyes

"Haha, you never change. He is not strong enough yet and i don't want to force him as it doesn't seem like he is interested in replacing me." Naruto chuckled as he hugged his wife tight, she had been there with him for so long and he felt comfortable with her in his arms

"At least i am not alone and can still meet everyone or else it will be troublesome not being able to do my duties." Naruto muttered, he could make a clone to operate outside but there was work he had to do with his real body

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


End file.
